


Belarus’s Tips On How To Seduce Your Big Brother

by quixoticHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Underage Drinking, but no actual do, sibiling incest, that later on turns out to be kinda mutual, there will be sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticHeart/pseuds/quixoticHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Natalya Arlovoskaya, I'm the personification of the Republic of Belarus, and this is my guide of how to seduce your older brother. This notebook is property of Belarus, so keep out. Unless you wish for me to pay you a quite unpleasant visit.<br/>But if you're Russia, then it's ok.<br/>Wait, no. Not okay, don't you dare touch this notebook, Ivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tip #1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belarus’s Tips On How To Seduce Your Big Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108622) by me. 



> Hello there. If you are a rusbel shipper like me and has been craving for some fan fiction for a while now, I hope this one fits you. I know that I needed one, so i made one.  
> And if you're not a rusbel shipper, i can only ask you to keep on reading. Don't judge the fic by its ship, read it nonetheless you're preferences, and tell me what you think in the end. This one is full of drama and a bit of crying too, and a shitload of character insight.  
> Also, this is a translation from my original fic. Im brazillian, and my first language isn't english, so sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to share this work with as many people I could.

It was midday in Russia and the sun was at peak. It was considerably hot for the country’s average temperatures in the summer.

Belarus found shelter under her big brother’s front door overhang. Russia, or as she prefered to call him, _Ivan_ , was nowhere to be found.

She sighed, taking some time to appreciate the way her brother’s name sounded. Human names are for a nation the most precious thing they could have. For a nation to call each other by their human names, it takes a lot of trust and intimacy. Belarus liked the believe that her relationship with her brother was like so.

In her arms, there was a hardcover notebook. She took a time to better observe it. On the cover, it read “ _BELARUS’S PROPERTY. Do not touch unless you have the desire to lose all your fingers and then die from blood loss_ ”. Belarus laughed by herself as she contemplated her dark and sadistic sense of humor.

In the notebook’s first page, it was written:

 

_“Belarus’s Tips On How To Seduce Your Big Brother”_

 

She had decided to create the book based on her experiences on trying to win her brother. The othes tried several times to scold her for showing such feelings for her big brother. They claimed it was an unhealthy behavior and that incest, as they called it, was something ill and disgusting. But she did not see any of that. She really loved her older brother, and admired him in many aspects, from his great strength, to his violet eyes and pale hair. She found it difficult to see what was so wrong with such love.

But apparently, the rest of the world, as well as her beloved brother, found it way too wrong. To convince him to marry her had always been a difficult task. She had been trying for years to join him in the most intimate way two nations could be joined, both humanly and politically. But he always rejected her, claiming it to be wrong.

Belarus knew he was playing hard-to-get in order to outwit the other nations and their judgment on what would be of their union. They were scared because they knew that together, they would be unstoppable. But she was certain that one day, she would be one with her brother, despite anyone’s opinion.

And that’s why she made that notebook. She had a plan, consisting of steps to get Russia’s love, and decided it would be unfair not to share her work. She set up the guide and the titled it “Belarus’s Tips On How To Seduce Your Big Brother”. She was absolutely certain that this book would still be useful to someone someday, no matter what Lithuania said. Maybe she could lend it to Liechtenstein after she finished writing it.

And that’s what she was planning on doing today. Belarus had openly renounced all her important and terribly tedious tasks as the Belarusian State in order to spend the afternoon with her brother, learning more about the art of flirtation and which of them worked on older brothers .

She looked again at the notebook page. Just below the title, her first tip and step in her secret plan was written down. It was the longest step so far, and it consisted on daily monitoring her brother in order to assure companionship and trust... Ok, it was in order to get a little attention.

She read the first tip:

 

_“TIP #1 – Make sure he notices you._

_Because we all know how older siblings can be a pain in the ass when they decide to simply ignore us. So, make sure he knows that you love him by chasing him down until he acknowledges you.”_

 

She had been practicing this step for so long now, she was basically an expert on the matter. The other nations believed that her behavior was worrying. America frequently called her a _stalker_. Belarus had no idea what it meant, but she didn’t give it too much of a thought. The only thing that mattered was its effect of her Big Brother. And so far, so good. He didn’t forget her or try to ignore her any longer. He was getting considerably more confortable with her presence in his life, just like its supposed to be.

Belarus smiled and turned to the door, knocking three times.

“Big Broootheer!” , she caroled, her voice angelic and high pitched, so much so that if Russia didn’t know her, he would have opened the door right that instant.

But this was Russia’s house and he knew her all too well.

“Ivan? Ivanich?” , she continued calling out, her knocks getting harder and faster, “Come on, open up! I came all the way here to pay you a visit, spend some time with my favorite brother in the whole world!”

There still wasn’t a response from the house.

   “Ivan, open this door!” , she shouted, knocking as hard as if she were to break that damn piece of carved wood. “You know that you can’t hide from me forever! So just open the damn door already!”

Having no answer, she dug her nails on the door and scratched the surface, leaving claw-shaped prints on the wood. Her fingers were always covered in bandages due to this habit of hers, and Russia’s doors, therefore, were changed every week.

It was painful indeed, but the noise that came from it was impossible to go unnoticed. So worth it.

Yet again, no one answered. There was not a single noise coming from the house. Which would be impossible, considering Russia had to be somewhere in there. Was he avoiding her again? Oh for Gods sake, she thought they were over this! Belarus started shouting again, cursing her Brother of very poorly educated things.

Why didn’t any of the Baltics get the door? I mean, they were scared to death of her… But Lithuania always ended up opening the door for her. He had a soft side for her or something. Russia glared at him whenever he saw the girl being greeted by the lithuanian in the living room. She questioned neither of their actions. As long as she managed to get in...

And even so, there were still no sign of a living soul in the household.

But she remained there, shouting and kicking the door, scratching and punching all of its surface with all her strength and determination to get inside. Eventually, the tiredness and fatigue got the best out of her. She slipped her back through the door, sitting on the hard ground breathless, and barely noticed when her eyes started blinking slowly. She fought against her own eyelids, but even countries got tired after hours of emotional stress and repeated sessions of punching and kicking something as hard as that damn mahogany clapboard.

She drifted off right there in the ground, only to be found by her older brother half an hour later. He had grocery shopping in one of his hands, and the houses keys in the other one, but he dropped them all off when he saw her laying in the ground.

“Belarus? “ , he approached the girl carefully. She seemed to have been knocked out by exhaustion, “What are you doing out here? “

He received a sleepy grunt in response.

Watching the nail marks on the door, it was easy to deduce why was she laying there, unconscious, at his doorstep. He dared to let out a shy smile. Her sister was quite intriguing sometimes, even kinda crazy if you prefer the term, but her stubbornness was rather _adorable_.

So Russia picked her up in his arms and opened the door. He crossed his enormous mansion and up the stairs with the girl comfortably nestled in his chest. He positioned her in one of the many empty guest rooms, kissed her goodnight and headed downstairs to get the shopping bags he left outside.

He didn’t notice it when she smiled lightly in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest shoutout to Gabi107book for the help translating it. I couldt have done it without your help, so thanks babe <3


	2. Tip #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya likes to call her brother Ivan, and she expects the same treatment from him. Russia could care less about it... Unless anyone else calls her by her name.  
> Featuring over-protective brother, bears and bomber jackets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be clear when i say that translating is hard work. Real hard. And the chapters tends to only get bigger and bigger from now on... So it means more work and probable more waiting time, sorry :X  
> I do have good news despite that. This chapter was based off of a art i found once. I couldn't find it again and I sure as hell won't remember who is it from. But many of you might just remember towards the end.

Belarus woke up and instantly recognized the typical Russian decor of the room.

Well, she did get in, after all. She recalled a few events from her last conscious hours, where she shouted at the top of her lungs for her brother to stop whining and open the door when she collapsed at his doorstep. She also remembered her brother’s sweet and kind voice reaching out for her in her dreams. She remembered the warmth of his chest, and then the warmth of the bed.

Oh, her brother was such a gentleman. Honestly , what else could she ask for in a man? He took here all the way up to the bedroom so she could get some rest. And indeed, she felt way better now. She was ready to keep up with the…

_Where the hell is my notebook?_

A sudden shudder hit Belarus. No, he could not, under any circumstances, get his hands on that notebook. Otherwise, the whole plan would be ruined.

Her relieved sigh came off as quite loud as she saw a tiny piece of its cover coming out from her purse, on her night table.

Belarus reached out for her purse and checked its contents. Phew, the notebook was inside. She decided it would be better to keep it hidden somewhere safer before loosing sight of it again.

Still, while she was thinking of where to keep it, she took a peak at the next written tip:

_Tip #2 – Make him get overprotective. Do whatever it takes to get on his bad side when it comes to you. Older brothers tend to have this weak point whenever we mention other males around them. It turns out to be a great way to induce his awareness of his own feelings._

The tips of her lips curled into a mischievous smile. She added a single note to the end of the text:

_Luckily, I´ve found the perfect idiot to challenge Big Brother._

 

* * *

 

_MINSK, BELARUS A FEW HOURS EARLIER_

“… So you’re in?”

“A chance to pester Russia? Are you kidding me? Sign me up.”

“Great. So you can head to the airport right now. I’ll be there earlier. Text me when you get--.”

“Whoa there, pretty face. I am a extremely busy entity you know, someone has to fill in the role of the world’s greatest nation ever.”

“Ugh.”

“… Thing is, I can’t just take a plane and leave my country like that.”

“Fine. What is your price?”

“Whoa, price? Don’t be so harsh, love… But maybe, just maybe, a reward kiss after it’s all over wouldn’t hurt.”

“Which part of the plan did you not get? Ivan is the one who’s getting smooched, not you, asshat.”

“Jesus Christ, all you needed to say was no and I would get it. I’d rather not hear of what follows my part, thank you.”

“Ask for something else.”

“Argh, fine! Let me see... I’ve heard you’ve got some pretty nasty pics of Russia.”

* * *

 

“...Good afternoon, sleepyhead.” said Russia as Belarus entered the kitchen, guided by the smell of food. He was preparing a few blinis on the pan, the notorious Russian pancake “Your timing was perfect. I’m about to prepare some snacks for us.”

“Thank you, Ivan”she smiled “Hm, how long was I out?”

“It's been forty minutes since I took you to bed. But I don’t really know for how long you where on my doorstep for” he reached out for a plate to put the pancake on  “Im sorry I didn’t get the door, I was off doing some grocery shopping.”

“Why didn’t any of the Baltics open it?” the girl drawled, a hint of a wrinkle in between her eyebrows.

“I gave them the weekend off. Toris only gets back tomorrow morning.”

Belarus clutched her fingers around her chair.  _Toris?_

Russia turned around in her direction, a plate in each hand and a confused look in his eyes. She barely noticed she had verbalized her thoughts out loud.

“Yes. Lithuania.” he snickered, offering her a plate. Belarus wasn’t really in the mood for food anymore, so she ignored him. Russia shrugged and took his place across from her.

“Why would you call him that?”

“Because that’s his name.”

“No, I know that. But… Don’t you think that's too…” she made a face  “...Intimate?”

Russias eyebrows twitches up, a flicker of surprise crossing his face as the fork stays still centimeters away from his parted lips.

“He has been working here for ages, Bela.” he snickers “I believe that after so long, we can consider ourselves intimate enough.

Seconds of silence passed by while Belarus looked at him, expressionless. Although Russia has known her for years, he never knew how to decipher her poker face. So he decided to cut out the tension by returning to driving the fork back to his mouth. The girl responded frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. If we added two pigtails and a stuffed animal , Belarus would be the perfect picture of a sulky little girl.

Russia gave up trying to take a bite off of that pancake.

“What’s the matter?”

“You never call me Natalya.” she pouts.

Russia grins.

“Well, I do call you _‘Bela’_. You know, Italy once told me that in his country, _‘Bela’_ means beautiful. You don’t like it?” he questioned.

Natalya turned her torso to the right , as a clear implication of dissatisfaction. Russia sighed deeply, a clear implication of frustration and consequent withdrawal .

“Alright, _Natalya_.”

The blonde’s eyes flickered with surprise. She was expecting more of an argument from him.

She instantly assumed her brother was finally seeing her as more than a sister. She was also totally ignoring the fact that Ukraine had Russia promise to try and be nicer and attentive to his little sister after seeing how he treated her at the last world meeting.

The little nation shot up with a large smile on her face.

Ivan smiled too, happy that he could get that frown off her pretty little face. It’s been so long since he saw that smile. The only smiles he would ever get from Natalya were generally disturbing and kinda psychotic. But this one was genuine, natural, happy, and beautiful. Her smile was ridiculously beautiful.

He barely noticed when his sister waved her hand before his eyes.

“What?”

“I asked if you heard me.”

“Oh, yes.” he replied automatically, soon realizing the contradiction in his words. “I mean... No, I’m sorry. I drifted off for a moment. Can you repeat that?”

The ghost of a smile made her lips twitch. Ivan considered spending a moment more admiring that smile. But then, he realized he had already spent way too much attention and time on his sister’s lips, and stopped himself from doing that again.

Belarus returned to poking at her pancake without interest.

“I asked if you recalled the last world meeting we attended together, brother.”

“Oh.” he held his breath.

That was the meeting he made Katiyushka the promise of caring for Bela. For it was at this meeting he had treated her with such rudeness. In his defense, he acted influenced by pure fear.

Belarus had followed him down to the men’s toilet, taken by rage and a psychopathic look on her face. She also had a knife, which made her not only scary, but dangerous as hell. She threatened to rip off his beloved scarf if there were no wedding that night. Fortunately, Ukraine was able to calm her down and bring her back to her normal and less-scary state. But the memory of how he had pushed the Belarusian against the table with such strength he had broken it in half was still vivid in his mind.

Every now and then he wondered if she had any memory of that scene. Belarus blacked out with the smash, but when she woke up, she was still trying to marry him. Since then, Russia had treated her with all the care and love he had for the girl, in order to make up for his attitude. He thought the new relationship was going well, outside the constant visits from the blonde, they now could be together in harmony for longer than he ever thought possible.

That’s why, when reminded of that meeting, he felt the blood rush off of his face. He didn’t really want to destroy what followed that terrible memory. And in a worst-case scenario, he didn’t want her to remember.

“Yes. I remember that meeting.” he confirmed. He sought out for his glass of water with rush, in order to occupy his mouth and avoid stuttering.

“Well”, the girl began “At the start of the meeting, while you had inexplicably gone out of sight,” _fled_ was a more appropriate expression. “I had time to talk and learn more about a certain... Someone.”

The hesitation in the girl's voice when revealing the identity of the person was, at the very least, suspicious. Russia raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He didn’t quite like where this was going.

“Go on.” he insisted anyways.

“Well…” she drawn patterns of the table “Don’t freak out yet, but since I spent some time with him, I came to really enjoy Mr. America’s company--.”

“Stop right there.” he interrupted her “Why on Earth would you even say a word to that piece of--.”

“Don’t insult him.”

Russia was catch on surprise, wordless. He couldn’t believe she was actually defending the American.

Belarus sighed. “I know this must be hard for you to accept, but I like him.” _What?!_ “I mean, once you get to know him, he can be a really nice guy. And funny, and strong, and handsome...”

“This can't be happening.” he said in disbelief  “You, out of all the nations, should not be the one to fall for him too. Not you, Belarus. - He massaged his temples as if it was too much to handle. - I don’t want you to speak to him ever again. In fact, don’t even bother to say his name. You are prohibited.”

She crossed her arms, challenging.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” she sassed him, a playful smile sprouting on her lips. “Besides, he is already on his way here to talk to you about the wedding....”

“He is w _HAT_?” Russia shouted, fists smashing into the table. He stood up abruptly , pushing the chair out of the way, which fell with a thump behind him. There were three knocks on the door. And Russia, although taken by anger, was held back on the same place by shock.

Belarus was the one to jump off her chair at once, running with excitement to the door and turning the handle. Outside, there was a young blond male with blue-ish eyes covered by a pair of glasses and a taunting smile. Ivan watched, standing still, as the american’s brown leather jacket covered arms wrapped around Natalya’s slender waist, and she curled her arms around his neck.

It was only when America rested his chin on Belarus’s head and faced Ivan teasingly that the Russian came to his senses.

How _dared_ him?

Russia quickly got America’s arms off of Belarus’s waist, replacing them by his own and pulling the girl away from the US and closer to himself. Ivan narrowed his eyes at America, in a death glare, and from the back of his throat rose the first “Kolkolkolkol”’s.

“What in hell do you think you are doing?”

“I’m greeting your little sister.” he replied with a wry smile that didn’t show any effort to hide how much he was enjoying the whole situation “That’s how civilized people say ‘hello’.”

“Don’t ever touch my sister again, you pig.” the Russian growled.

Belarus fought her way out of his arms. She gave her brother a scolding look. Russia gestured to the american, eyes darting from his sister to his former enemy, trying to make some sense out of the situation. Belarus turned her back to Russia, and he ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. America’s not-so-disguised giggle echoed through the room, which made the soviet glare at him even more coldly.

“And what are you doing here, may I ask? You are not welcome in this house and you are well aware of that.”

“I invited him over, brother.”, Belarus replied.

“Bela? But... Why?”

“Don’t you ever hear what I say, brother?” the girl complained, approaching America. He wraps her shoulder with one arm, almost as if to declare that she now belonged to him.

 _Oh,_ he was a _dead man._

“That’s right, commared, you lost.” America mocked with such causality that he barely looked like he was standing in the enemy’s territory. “Nat prefers me over you, her so beloved brother.”

Russia narrows his eyes, his glare as furious as ever.

“What did you just called her?” he drawled. America grins, successful.

Ivan never really gave much thought to this human name thing. He considered everyone his friend, so he never had trouble with calling or being called by his human name. But it did not apply to this asshole. Never to this asshole. And this same asshole was now daring to come up with a nickname to his precious Natalya?

America snickered at him.

“ _Nat_.” he spits out.

In a split of second, Russia is bursting towards America, a furious gleam in his eyes. If it wasn’t for a slim yet surprisingly strong Belarusian shoving herself in between the two, someone would probably have gotten injured in the confront.

"Ivan!" she called him out, grasping his clothes strongly enough so he would stop "Don’t you dare start a fight." she scolded him.

Russia stared at his little sister with indignation, darting between her and the blond asshole standing behind her with the dumbest satisfied grin ever.

"Me? He was the one who stared it!" Russia screams, heart still racing in his chest and pumping pure rage though his veins, more than enough to rip that stupid grin off of America's face "And why are you even defending him in the first place?"

"I'm not defending anyone." She shouts as if to draw his full attention back to her and off from America. "Think this trough, if you do him any harm now, it might just start a new world war." she turns to the American, shushing him "…And _no one_ here is in shape for a war."

None of them spoke, the room falling into a bitter silence for a few seconds.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Russia apologized, "I just don’t get it… Why him?"

"'Cause I treat her better than you do." America replied in her place.

"That is not true." Russia points an aggressive finger in his direction.

"Of course it is." the american scoffs, "Just take a look at how you’ve been dealing with Ukraine since the fall of the Soviet Union. It took her long enough to notice how much you don’t care about her. As for Belarus…"

"Natalya, that is a lie." he turns to his sister "I've been busy, yes, but I am always worried about you two."

"Yeah, sure…" America interrupted "You were such a good worrying older brother, you couldn’t even spot when Ukraine most needed financial help. She had to come to me for aid, can you believe that? Of course I helped, I am a hero after all. But everything has it's cost and Ukraine knew hers all too well."

The sibilings shoot their heads in his direction, both narrow eyed, same intimidating look in their eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Belarus, eyes dangerously narrowed in his direction, wrinkling her sharp eyebrows.

"See it as you will, pretty face. All I'm saying is that I'm starting to get the feeling life is a bit unfair to your brother. You, Russia, have these babes at home and you can't even enjoy them a little bit? Real sad, yo." he said, studying Belarus from head to toe, shamelessly. "Well, maybe not Belarus, but there's some good use to Ukraine yet."

Russia growled. "What did you do to Katyushka?"

"I charged my price, that’s all." he replied, tone a bit harder now. Still, a grin fought its way through his hard tone, breaking his face into a shameless smirk with no regret , all second intentions now clear and transparent in his mischievous eyes.

Russia took two furious steps forward, clutched fists, ready to punch the american twice as hard this time. But he hesiteded when he felt Belarus's hand holding his arm back. He turned to her, spotting her just-as-furious glare towards America.

"May I, please?" he gestured to her hand curled around his biceps and then to the american.

"No. No matter how personal it gets, you have to think about the political threat it would pose..." she explained, glancing over to him. For a second, Russia could swear he saw the spark of mischief flicker through her gaze. "... Still, I guess it would be rude not to provide someone to accompany him on his way out. Maybe we should send our furry friends off to do the honors, don't you think, brother?"

Russia widened his eyes lightly toward her, as if to make sure he heard what he just heard coming from her. Belarus replied smiling with child-like cruelty.

Russia smiled too. "So be it. I think we both had enough of your visit for today, Mr. Jones. Why don't you let my friend guide you back to your car safely?"

America's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Wow, was that it? We are done? Man, that was way easier than I first thought, I barely had any fun what so ever!" he mourned. Shrugging "Well then, I guess my work here is done. Peace out."

He turned his back and headed out of the house and off to the street, were his car was parked. Towards the middle of the path back to his vehicle, America turns back to the door, clicking his tongue, palm over his forehead as he had forgot something important.

"Oh, yeah, Bela... About those photos we talked about--"

"There are no photos."

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows "But we had a deal!"

"The deal was invalid since the moment you showed disrespect toward my sister and I." she replied firmly, "Be glad it is not me nor Vanya who are going to teach you to respect Yekaterina."

Russia rested a hand on her shoulder, "For now, I believe Grigory and Boris will take good care of you."

"Who?" questioned America.

Belarus then took two finger to the lips and whistled.

America didn't have much time to react, barely escaping the first onslaught by dodging nimbly. A huge black bear grabbed the american's bomber jacket , and he shook it out as quickly as he could. The bear spat the jacket out and watched the American run as far as possible , only to have to dodge last minute another mouthful of sharp teeth that came from the left.

"Try not to bite the head, Grigory!" Russia warned the bear.

"We don't want to behead Mr. Jones, only inflict some serious injury!" Belarus added.

If the animals understood or not, it didn't really matter. It continued to pursue the american, who, altough in good shape, began to tire. For a large animal, bears were quite fast and could reach the nation without much effort.

"Bela! This was not our deal!" America shouted, as he ran around a large tree.

"You really made a deal with this jerk?" asked Russia with disbelief.

"Worth it." she replied simply, sneering.

While being largely amused by the scene, Belarus couldn't help but notice the bomber jacket laying on the ground.

"Maybe we should return it to the owner..." she commented, not really wanting to.

"Only when - make that an if- the boys get tired."

"Indeed..." she agreed, glancing over her brother with yet another mischievous look upon her eyes "... Yet, it would be a shame to leave it like that on the dirt, where it could get stained by the mud."

Russia smirked, offering out a hand to guide Belarus politely out of the house.

"Well, miss Natalya. I had plans for this afternoon so we could both go out on a walk to the town. You know, the summer is my favorite season and Moscow looks beautiful beneath the blue sky."

Belarus smiled largely while accepting his hand, heading down the stairs with impeccable elegance.

"Surely. Yet, I'm afraid these shoes are brand new, Ivan. It would be a misfortune to see them dirty in the first use."

"Do not mention it." He made an exaggerated bow, pulling giggles from his sister.

Russia then ceremoniously walked up to the fallen coat on the floor, picked it up and tucked under a mud puddle.

"What are you doing with my coat?" America shouted from the top of a tree that could escalate in the meantime.

Neither responded. Russia offered his hand to Belarus again, who accepted.

"Nono _nononO NO_!" America cried, trying to stop her, but it was too late. She held the hem of her dress and walked on the coat, sinking the inside in the mud.

America uttered curses while the bears scratched the bark. Neither Russia nor Belarus held back their laughter, clutching to their own stomachs as they walked toward the russian car.

"Where to first, miss?" Russia asked, checking the rear-view mirror.

"I've heard there is a new chinese restaurant in town. I'd like to try it."

"It is not a resturant." Russia smirked while buckling up. "But I think you'll like the place either way."

"What do you mean?"

Russia did not answer, a playful smile on his lips, as he stepped on the gas.

Next stop, Moscow's newest _ChinaTown_.


	3. Tip #3

“Will that be all, miss?” questioned the grocery shop’s cashier.

“That’s all.” said Belarus as she rushed packing her purchase in the plastic bag.

She handed the cashier the money, waving the change away, and quickly left the store. Her eyes scanned the Russian Chinatown’s crowd after the familiar grey hair.

God , either the Russians really liked Chinese food, or it was a national holiday, because the crowd that surrounded Belarus in the chinese courtyard was beginning to give her chills of agoraphobia.

In her fight against elbows and backpacks, striking her from every direction, the belarusian spots from the corner of her eye a Japanese sushi bar.

God bless the virtue of ignorance. This place was supposed to be exclusively chinese, but of course all asian immigrants found there a place to make living. Fortunately, little did it matter the nationality of tradesman for the russian tourists who passed by. Much less did they care about the nationality of the products consumed.

It's not like she was complaining, though. If not for the russians indifference on where all those things came from, she might never have found the japanese product she was looking for.

Her diary - that is, guide - had instructions only until step number 2. She figured she would create the next steps that very afternoon. The events led to a place where, some may say, does not provide resources for a romantic afternoon. But Belarus was a soviet, and as she did in war, she knew how to be resourceful. After all, love and war can be so similar sometimes. Consider this: in both, everything is worth to get what you want.

Belarus stopped in an alley between two red painted stores with exaggerated decoration. There was an Indonesian worker repairing a roof lamp. She hadn't come for the guy, obviously, but the ladder he was leaning on. She pulled him off the ladder and climbed a few steps, in order to watch the courtyard from a higher angle. Being small could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but being small and fitted with lethal determination was a gift.

A few meters from where she was, the girls sharp eyes identified her brother’s pale hair, violet eyes and gentle smile talking to someone who had their back to her. It was a small, slim figure with straight black hair in a low ponytail.

_Who. Is. That. Bitch?_

As fast as she got up there, Belarus jumped from the ladder to the ground, ducking swiftly into the crowd. Within seconds, she recognized the scarf hanging in her brother's shoulder, and walked up to him silently.

“Brother” she announced herself in a warning tone, as to mean _"I'm here. You can stop this mockery now. "_

Russia gasped and jumped away from the source of the voice.

“B -Bela , you scared me.” Russia said, hand over his heart, feeling it pumping in his chest.

“I'm sorry” she replied, not so convincingly. Her eyes narrowed to Ivan's left, where China was staring wide-eyed at her, looking something between scared and surprised. “And what is he doing here?”

Russia snickered, “Nat, this is China, our good ol’ friend, and you should try and be more kind to him.”

The girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest. “Fine, hey.” she greeted curtly, “Now, what are you doing here in Russia’s home?”

China snickered “This is not Russia’s home, young lady.” 

“I was in Russia last time I checked.”

China laughed at her like she was a naive little girl.

“Look around you, kid. This is a chinese town.”

Belarus stared at him, impassive. _“The age is starting to drive him crazy”_ she thought. It was still a neighborhood. A _russian_ neighborhood.

“The Chinatowns exist in almost every country in the world” Russia decided to explain on a light tone, “They act as extensions of China in each place. Almost like an extra embassy, but with less political bullshit and more good food and contraband products.”

“Hey!” China protested, “My products are entirely legitimate and top notch.”

“Yeah, right” Belarus said with a sarcastic smile, “I just bought this in a grocery store nearby who claimed itself chinese.”

She raised the shopping bag in the air and pulled out a single purchase: a Pocky cookie packaging.

“What?!” China shouted in rage. “What was that thing doing there? This is an atrocity to my ancestors!”

“What’s the matter, China? It's just some biscuits.” Russia asked tilting his head.

He took the package from his sister’s hand, checking the snack. Everything was written in Japanese. Big deal. China wouldn't throw a tantrum just because of Japan's biscuits in his shop. Would he?

“These outrages are Japan’s fault! His worst affair, as I would say. What's worse is that these things became a craze worldwide.”

“What’s the matter with the biscuits?” Ivan questioned. He opened the packing, bringing one of them to his mouth. “They’re good!”

“The problem is not the biscuits. It is in what people do with it.” the brunette spat back.

Russia wrinkled his eyebrows. He turned to his sister confused.

“What is he talking about?”

“Pocky became very popular in Japan when a bunch of teenagers created a game with it.”

“A game?”

“The Pocky game!” exclaimed China, “A nasty and vulgar excuse for some bad-behaved teenagers!”

Belarus rolled her eyes once again, taking the packing from her brother.

“Here’s how you do it,” Belarus demonstrated, placing on of the bread sticks between her lips“You put one end on your mouth and the other person gets the other end. Then, both proceed to eat it at the same time. Whoever gets the bigger part wins.”

“Oh, but there’s nothing to it!” the Russian smiled.

“Nothing to it?” Yao bellowed, “People always end up making out over the last pieces!”

“It’s just a peck, China.” Russia snickered at his friend, “You know, it is quite common in my house to greet people with pecks. It’s a sign of trust and intimacy.”

“You Russians are strange.”

“Come on, you old peevish man,” Russia smiles, inviting. He put one biscuit in his mouth and gestured to China to get closer “Play a round with me.”

“What?!” shouted both China and Belarus. He, in astonishment, and she in complete fury.

“Just once, China, so you stop being so pokey.” he said, pulling the elder’s sleeve, “I’ll show you how it is no big deal.

“No! And get off me!”

“Brother!”

“Stop backing away Yao, you’re pushing people.”

“Get away from me with that thing!”

“It’s not gonna hurt you, c’mon.”

“Russia, stop—“

Belarus threw herself in front of Ivan, crushing her lips on her brother’s. She could feel a part of the cookie poking her cheek, but she paid little attention to it before the explosion of fireworks on her chest, and the butterflies flipping in her stomach.

So that’s what kissing Ivan felt like. If only she knew it before, she would have gave it a go sooner. Belaurs slowly eased her hands to her brother’s neck, dipping her fingers into his hair.

Sundelly, her shins’s effort to keep her up to Russia’s lips began to bother, so she slowly lowered herself back to her feet, hesitating the moment she would have to leave that touch. Amazingly, he bent down with her for an instant, tempted to continue. But as soon as he noticed, he parted his lips from hers.

Ivan watched as Natalya planted her feet onto the ground and opened her eyes, a hint of anxiety on her expressionless face. He was very confused himself, and quite a bit scared. _What the hell did he just do?_

China was shouting somewhere near them, but little did it do to disturb the siblings. They were too busy maintaining a silent yet intense conversation, sustained only by the looks they were giving each other, while trying to understand the weird feeling in their guts.

That is, until China lead them out of their thoughts as he pulled Belarus’s shoulders away from Russia, shoving himself between them as a wall of defense.

“What do you think you are doing, young lady? What kind of unacceptable behavior was that?”

Belarus was disoriented at first, as soon as she realized his words, she glared at China like a wild animal.

“Get lost, China”

“Bite your tongue, Belarus! There is a line between obsessing over your brother and freaking kissing him!You just crossed the line right there. You must never attack your brother like this again! It is unacceptable!”

Belarus watched his tantrum in resentful silence.

“If didn’t do it, you would!” she talked back.

“Are you out of your mind? I would never kiss your brother!”

“Stop lying. I know you and Ivan had been very friendly towards each other these past couple of decades.”

“What are you even talking about?” China inquired.

“Don’t act like its not obvious, Yao. I’ve been onto you since you first started talking with my brother.”She jerked a setp away, grimaced “Something never felt quite right about you, so I took my precautions in advance. I know your weaknesses” she studied him head to toes. “I know how to take you down. Trust me, you don’t want to fight me.”

“Excuse me?”inquired the oldest nation on a high pitch.

Russia, who had been on a quiet astonishment since the kiss decides to step in, touching his friend shoulder lightly so to prevent a fight. But China slapped his hand away, stepping forward to meet the girls defying gaze.

“I am the country of kung fu.” China narrowed his eyes at Belarus, “You are the one who shouldn’t want to fight me.”

“I am soviet.” she spat back,“Now, stay away from my brother, you nasty old man.”

“You surely are a spoiled brat. You should know better and respect your elders! You know, Confucius says that—“

Belarus sighed deeply, reaching for something on her pocket. She then raised something to China’s jaw, and he jerked away even though he had no clue what that thing was. It was only when he felt the sharp end of the switchblade rubbing against his skin that he shut his mouth.

“Do I have your attention?”she asked, to which he replied shaking his head ever so slightly “Good. Now listen here you little shit. You should know, before you try to argue with me that I have your panda hostage.”

China 's eyes , once so small widened in astonishment.

“Okay, let's calmly ...” he raised his hand to the air in surrender.

“Natalya,” Russia caught her eye, staring at her firmly. “Apologize to China right now.”

Belarus was caught in surprise by his words. She didn’t expect him to be talking anytime soon, and there he was, scolding her like a child. God, she hated his stupid, stolid, handsome face. But she would not give in so easily.

“Why should I?”

“He did nothing to you.” he replied, “And, uh, neither did his panda.”

Belarus sighed, pulling away from China as a sign of giving up. The relief was immediate, but Russia was still not satisfied. He coughed to her as a signal. She rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

“I'm sorry.” she said without looking him in the eye.

“Apology accepted. Now, where is my panda ?”

“In a shed behind my house” she replied, unconcerned, using the blade to sand her nails.

“Did you just say your _home_? In _Belarus_?” the chinese bounced back “How could you? Isolate an animal and keep it away from it’s beloved home? If you have done anything to him, I swear...”

“Oh, relax.” She sighed dramatically. “He's good. There’s enough bamboo there and honestly, he is way too cute to be harmed in any way.” she turned to the oldest, with a mocking smile. “See, China? I'm not that bad”

“You _kidnapped_ him” he reminded her.

 

“It was not that hard, really. All I had to do was wave a bamboo at him and he would follow me out of the country.

 

“You are completely out of your mind.”

 

“You must be new.”

“Enough of this” China waved her words away, “I have to go now, if I want to get to Belarus before the night falls.” he looked accusingly at the blonde, as all of this was her fault. Which it truly was, and she couldn’t be happier that she managed to get rid of him.

China turned his back to the siblings, mumbling something in chinese, and left.

Belarus was waving goodbye to him with a winning smile when her brother’s voice took from her her happy moment.

“Natalya” his tone was serious. Belarus shivered slightly. _Okay, here it comes._

She turned to her brother. His gaze was worse than she imagined. It was cold, accusingly. But also worried and wary.

“Why did you do that?” he asked briefly.

Natalya looked away, crossing her arms. “I already said. If I didn’t, China would. And I wan’t gonna let that happen.

“For God's sake , Natalya.”He rubbed his forehead. “It was just a peck, its part of the game.”

Belarus could feel her chest falling. _Just a peck._ What an awful combination of words. What they shared, it was not just a peck. She had already given millions of pecks at home. She had even tried some deeper kisses with some boys before, but nothing had made her world light up as he had done. Nothing that had made her see fireworks and feel her whole gut churn.

She stared at the floor.

“... Ours was not only a peck.”

There was no response from him. After a bitter silence, Russia looked away and sighed.

“No... It was not.” He decided “That's why it’s not gonna happen again. Come on, get your stuff” He gestured to her bag “I 'm taking you back to your home.”

The russian turned away from the girl and moved on without looking back. He understood from the quick and angry steps and the incessant protest that Belarus was following him back to the parking lot.

“Ivan !” She called him out, still without success. Russia continued to ignore her, and pushed the car alarm when they finally spotted the vehicle. He rushed a few step ahead, turning around and opening the driver’s door.

If he really thought he could just walk away without giving her a good reason, he was so very mistaken. Not only had the belarusian refused to get in the car, she had stopped following him ten meters back. When he found himself in the car alone, as she was standing a few meters away from it, arms crossed and stubborn face. Russia lowered the car’s window and poked his head out.

“Natalya, get out of there”

“No!”

“Quit acting like a child. Come on, get in the car, let's get this over with.”

“Why do you always run away from me?" she shouted out.

Russia took a deep breath and opened the door, leaning in to it “I 'm not running from you. I'm taking you back. Come on, get in the car.”

“You're getting rid of me, then!” she laughed humorless, “You always do this. You never want me around.”

“Where did you get that idea?” His brow furrowed, “I never-- Uh...”

Russia stopped himself before continuing. That would be a huge lie. All he ever did the last years was fleeing from his sister. Not that he wanted to do it, of course, but there was no other option when Natalya entered her stalker mode.

He immediately felt guilty for all the times that he dodged her. And especially, what it cost her. There was no one to blame, but he should have tried to be less of coward and confronted her about it before she had been hurt.

He was the worst older brother in the world. Or at least, that's what he believed.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” he shut the door and started to approach her carefully. “I know I shouldn’t have—“

“For your whole life, all you have ever done is push me away.”she interruped “And even now, when I started to believe things are getting better, that you’re taking the first step forward and stopping acting like I was a stranger, you go and take two steps back.”

There was still a distance between them, even without the car in their way, but Ivan could still notice his sister’s eyes filling slowly with tears.

She wasn’t going to cry. She was way too strong and proud to do it. But her physical reaction to the whole situation was more than clear. The impassive belarusian was breaking before his very eyes.

“Why do you do that?” she lifted her head, displaying a sad look as she gathered forces to fight back the tears. But it was inevitable, wasn't it? After all, even Belarus cries. “All I want is to be closer to you.”

“I'm so sorry, Bella…”

“The worst of all is that I am well aware you don’t want to.” she interrupted once more, staring back at her feet. “I know that you're lonely.”

Something pierced in Ivan's mind. No, she was not focused on not crying. In fact now, the first tear trickled down her cheek. But there was no point in feeling sorry for her, because when it came to meeting her gaze, all he saw was rage.

She was _furious_. Frustrated. Angry.

“But you know what, I have the right to feel lonely too!” she shouted, “I have the right to want my brother back! Why do you think I came back after the Cold War? I came back for you! I stood by your side! So why wont you stay by mine for once in your life?!”

Her face was wet by the tears and her hair was a mess. Belarus lost her handle completely, and Ivan knew he was responsible. He agreed with every single one of his sister’s accusations. But he still wasn’t able to look her in the eye. Everything she said felt like a punch to his stomach, a slap of reality, and he deserved nothing less.

He was unfair with her. The circumstances surely didn’t help him improve their relationship. It didn’t take long for the friendship they have established in childhood collapsed before their eyes. And he did nothing about it. Looking back, he wished he had taken a sledgehammer to the head. What a jerk he was.

But not anymore. Things had changed. He had changed. And he would make it up to Natalya for all his actions. So he strode up to her. She was still angry, and bounced back from him, pushing him away by his chest, but he was stronger.

“No! Don’t touch me!” she pounded at his chest.“Stay away from me! You stupid brute! Idiot! Ungrateful! You bastard!” she threw a series of punches to his arms, shoulders and chest.

Russia quickly got a hold of her wrists and pulled her close in a tight embrace.

“No, let me go! I don’t want your pity! I don’t want anything from you!” she struggled against Russia’s grip.

“I'm right here. Right here, Natalya!” He said in her ear, trying to calm her down.

“No, you never want anything to do with me! Where are you when I need you? Where is your concern? Where is your aid? Where is your love for me?” she cried out, her tone bordered despair.

Russia loosened his grip slightly to better hold her hands, but she was determined to inflict some damage to the oldest. With effort, Russia arranged Belarus’s wrists in one hand, nestling it to his chest, and the other hand held her so close that there was hardly any air for her to breathe.

But she took a deep breath, sucking the air around him as a sign that she was still alive and had not fainted.

Then she sobbed.

So busy keeping her from hitting her own face while attacking, he barely noticed when the angry grunts began to turn into desperate crying. He eased his grip. Once she noticed the extra space to move, Natalya skirted Ivan’s torso, clinging tightly to her brother's back. He hugged her back as hard as she hugged him, and she nuzzled her head against his strong chest.

“I'm here.” He whispered to the wind, “Shhh, you'll be fine, Nat.” he stroked her blond hair.

In time, the hiccups began to decline until all he heard were brief sniffles from her. Russia could feel her still quite heavy breathing through his arms, but she was definitely better now. So he supposed it was safe to release her.

“Is everything okay now?” he held her face up with both hands, so she would look up at him. He wanted to make sure she was ok. She had a red nose and wet face, but aside that she looked better.

“I’m better. Thank you.” she got rid of his hands, “But I’m still not okay.”

She turned her back to him and walked a few steps away. Ivan followed her.

“What can I do to improve the situation?” he approached slowly.

There was a significant pause. A long, very meanfull one.

Oh, she’s gonna say it.  _Oh, here it comes…_

“I still think we should get married.” she replied, turning her head ever so slightly

Ivan closed his eyes.

“We already talked about this” he sighed. Belarus’s only response was to cross her arms. She would never give that option up.

“Yet, I don’t think I’ve ever asked you why.”

She turned to him, taking a few steps closer.

“Because it makes sense. We need each other” she reached out for Russia’s hand, who did not protest at her touch. She laced their fingers together and smiled lightly, “We would be great together. Better yet, we would never feel alone again.”

“Do you really hate being independent that much?”

“I hate being away from you. I feel completely alone back there, in the middle of those idiots. I miss having someone to support me, to stand by me.”

So that’s why. That’s the reason to all that madness, to that weird behavior and that crave for marriage. Of course. It was so damn simple. She just wants to have someone.  
She wants her brother.

Russia’s eyes sparkles in enlightenment. But as soon as they lightened up, they went dark again. Because as fast as the light came, so did reality. Loneliness messed her up.

“I get it.. But Bela, marrying is not the aswer.”

“So what is?” she demanded, “Which other way do I have to know you’ll be by my side? If being my husband won’t help it..” she closed her eyes, and Russia took a second to understand that she was holding it back again.

He couldn’t let her get back to crying. He tried to calm her down, rubbing her cheek and kissing her forehead. But she was still lost within her own mind.

“My people are suffering, Ivan.” she continued, “Belarus has been struggling for money since the Cold War, and as much as my boss likes to pretend, we are not gonna handle it for much longer. We need help. I need help.” she rose her eyes to meet her brother’s, “I need you. Without you I have nobody.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he fixed her hair, getting it out of her face, “You have Ukraine.”

“Ukraine has enough problems herself. I only have you.”

Russia pulled her closer for one more hug. She gave in without a question. He sighed, deep in thought, soon getting back to her with a new spark in his eyes.

“So it’s settled. I’ll help you. I’ll move skies and mountains if that’s what it takes.”

“So, you’re marrying me?” she questioned, a hint of hope, “Will you be my husband?”

“Better yet,” said Russia, “I’ll be your brother.”

Belarus bit her bottom lip in dissatisfaction. It was cute. Russia grinned at the sight of sulky Belarus.

“You are right, we are better off together. But you know that blood is thicker than water, and so is family. We are family. And I swear I’ll be by your side now and forever. I swear to make up for all the lost years. I was so busy being Russia that I forgot I have people that needed Ivan. I’ll take care of you like an older brother should. And you’ll support me like a younger sister must. We’ll be inseparable. What do you say, can we be like that?”

Natalya hesitated, giving it a thought.

“We won’t be married then.”

“No. And neither do we have to. You don’t need to be my wife to keep me close. Not anymore.”

“In that case...” she stares at his violet eyes. It wasn’t the kind of union she had in mind. But hey, if it is an opportunity to be close to big brother, what could go wrong? “I accept.”

Ivan smiled largely, planting a kiss on her face. She smiled back. One of her true smiles.

“Thank you, Vanya. I—“ she interrupted herself. She didn’t think this was the right time to say it but, but she did it anyway “I love you.”

Ivan smiled at the sound of those words, and pulled Belarus closer for one more hug. He didn’t reply, and she knew he never could. For even though Ivan loved Natalya, he would never be able to admit it. It wasn’t fair to answer those three little words if they wouldn’t have the same meaning.

Instead, he believed a hug would be enough to reassure her on how much he cared and was happy on her company.

Ivan pulled away from Natalya. For a instant, he contemplated the sad smile she brought along the teary-eyes. He held his sisters little face. He wanted so badly to make her happy. He was up to telling her he loved her just as much, to admit from his heart that all he ever wanted was to stick around her, even if it was a lie. Maybe it didn’t need to be a lie. He wasn't very sure what he wanted. He felt a warmth in the heart every time he looked at her eyes and could do anything for that girl if she just smiled at him. Over the years, rejecting any advance signal by Belarus became automatic, but lately it was increasingly difficult to face her when he broke her heart.

Maybe all this mess was because of the time they had spent together lately. It was much easier to say no to her before. Today, it was a struggle. But he promised that he would no longer get away and would fulfill his promise, one way or another.

So he kissed Belarus’s forehead and opened the car door for her with a warm smile.

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

_Tip #3 – Play the Pocky game._


End file.
